Dix Choses
by ooosk
Summary: Ten things you never knew about the Harry Potter characters. Chapter 4 - Sirius Black
1. James Potter

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

_Ya'aburnee_ - (Arabic) "You bury me."

* * *

**I. James Potter**

1. He was born prematurely. The healers had to keep him at St. Mungo's for days because they weren't entirely sure that he would survive.

2. By the time he was nine, he had excelled at every position in Quidditch except Seeker.

3. His parents had been his best friends for the majority of his young life.

Then he arrived at Hogwarts.

4. For less than a split second, the Sorting Hat actually had the nerve to consider putting him in Slytherin.

5. He had realized that Remus was a werewolf since the beginning of his second year.

6. He couldn't stand divination. During one particularly annoying lesson, the class was assigned partners, and he ended up being partnered with Sybill. She only made the class worse by repeatedly telling him how he was to be killed at a young age by a dark wizard.

7. He realized he was in love with Lily when the quaffle nearly slipped from his hand when he saw her scarlet hair amongst the crowd.

8. He never spoke of the incident regarding Snape and the Shrieking Shack.

9. Even after his marriage to Lily, he continued to call her Evans.

10. He wanted to die looking into the eyes of his beloved.

He didn't get his wish.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**II. Tom Marvolo Riddle**

1. The first time someone embraced him was in his first year when Slytherin won the House Cup.

He couldn't comprehend what to do, so he pulled away.

2. In his Defense Against the Dark Arts course, the class was set to do a lesson on boggarts. He was last in line to face the creature, and when it was his turn, he self-assuredly turned towards his deepest fear.

His eyes widened.

His dead body lay in his feet.

In that instant, Tom Marvolo Riddle breathed his last, and Lord Voldemort was born.

3. As a child, he had imagined his father to be a very powerful man...someone almost magical...someone _just like him_.

He had waited for his father to come back for him, but he never came.

So he went to find his father.

That night, the villagers joined together in Little Hangleton for Tom Riddle's funeral.

4. As he surveys his father's lifeless corpse, he knows that his mother's last wish was fulfilled.

"_I hope he looks like his papa"_

5. He never had a family.

So he created one.

He called them his Death Eaters.

6. As he raises his wand to kill the infant Harry Potter, he sees himself: a young halfblood child sitting alone in an orphanage surrounded by filth and noise; wishing his parents were by his side.

His hand does not waver.

7. When he gifts Peter Pettigrew the silver hand, he knows that it will be the cause of his death.

8. The only being he hates more than Harry Potter is his mother Lily.

9. There was once a time when he respected Albus Dumbledore.

He chuckles darkly at his childish naivety as he opens the white tomb.

10. In the end, Tom Marvolo Riddle attained what he desired most.

To not be a man.

And it killed him.

* * *

_"...be a man...try...try for some remorse..."_

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow**s **Pg. 741**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort is both an intriguing and difficult character to write. I hope that I have done him justice in these ten moments.


	3. Crookshanks

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**III. Crookshanks**

1. _"No one wanted him…he's been here for ages…"_

Hearing the witch's words, he immediately bristled and stuck out his partly squashed head out of his cage.

"_I'll take him."_

A bushy-haired girl had turned towards him, a slightly nervous yet bright smile on her face.

The shopkeeper picked him up and quickly handed him to the girl with an equally nervous and rather relieved smile.

He squirmed and resisted the urge to paw at the tangled mass atop her head.

"_Hello Crookshanks."_

She lowered her face to look him in his large amber eyes. _"My name is Hermione Granger."_

Turning from her hair and giving her a curious look, he slowly came to the realization that it wasn't that no one wanted him…he had merely been waiting for someone worthy of his intelligence and companionship.

And he had found one.

2. He has lost faith in rats after his encounters with Peter Pettigrew.

He sees dogs in a new light after meeting Sirius Black.

3. His absolute worst memory is Hermione exclaiming:_ "Bad Crookshanks!"_

4. He suffered through a week of agonizing stomach pains while staying at Grimmauld Place over the summer.

Ginny Weasley believes that it's because of the four extendable ears that he had swallowed whole.

5. Many times, he ventures inside the Whomping Willow and simply waits for the black dog to appear like it had in the past.

It doesn't come back_._

6. As Hermione scratches him under his chin, he purrs and stretches his legs in her lap and thinks she is the most wonderful creature he has ever witnessed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the redhead boy gazing at her, and realizes that he is not the only one.

7. He follows Harry Potter around the Burrow for at least a week before Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding.

He can't comprehend why his white owl isn't with him.

8. Hermione Granger is exhausted. She has fought death eaters, destroyed horcruxes, witnessed the fall of Lord Voldemort, and even snogged her best friend.

She enters her dormitory, throws herself onto her bed and closes her eyes.

But something's missing.

A giant ginger cat scurries into the room and jumps on the bed, pushing Hermione aside to make room for itself.

It lazily stretches its claws into Hermione's bushy mane.

Everything is perfect.

9. He's seen her grow into the woman she is now.

He's seen her learn.

He's seen her cry.

He's seen her fall in love.

As he pushes his way through the legs of all the people standing and catches his first glimpse of newborn Rose, he realizes he wants to see her grow as well.

10. He doesn't get his wish.

"_Crookshanks…Crookshanks?"_

"_Crookshanks, get up, I need to check on Rose," _Hermione murmurs putting her book aside and struggling to get up.

"_Crookshanks," _she whispers, putting her hand underneath her cat's chin.

She doesn't hear the familiar purr.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Slightly experimental chapter. What do you think?


	4. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**IV. Sirius Black**

1. When Sirius and his two oldest cousins (Regulus was too young and far too terrified to play, while Narcissa was afraid of getting her dress ruined) played Purebloods and Mudbloods, Sirius always made Bellatrix the pureblood queen and Andromeda the mudblood scum.

He regrets it till this day.

2. He was a truly brilliant Quidditch player. Though his father was always too busy to play with him, he would practice flying on his broomstick and pelting Kreacher with quaffles. At Hogwarts, he never tried out for the Gryffindor team because he knew he would steal James's glory.

3. Regulus was the spitting image of his mother.

That was one of the reasons why Sirius despised him.

4. He never believed that Lily would succumb to James's charms. He half expected her to become Mrs. Snape, and have three greasy-haired, nauseatingly large-nosed brats.

5. During his fifth year at Hogwarts, all the Gryffindor students were required to attend a session of Careers Advice with Professor Minerva McGonagall.

James confidently proclaimed that he was aiming to become an auror.

Remus quietly mentioned that he would eventually like to work as a professor.

Peter nervously squeaked that he wanted to go into a field that wouldn't require high marks on the O.W.L.s.

Sirius grinned cheekily and told the very appalled head of Gryffindor house that he was looking forward to becoming a motorcycle mechanic.

6. On the night he heard the rumors of Regulus's death at the hand of death eaters, he drowned himself in firewhiskey. As he stumbled down Knockturn Alley in a drunken stupor, he saw a familiar set of billowing robes turn the corner. Enraged, he staggered towards the man, and grabbed him by the neck. Breathing raggedly, he lifted his wand and pointed it at his forehead.

"_Where is my brother, Snape?"_

His voice was hoarse.

Snape merely sneered_. "Why would I know where Potter is, Black?"_

Sirius's vision became cloudy with tears as his knees gave way and he knelt to the ground.

7. He was terrified of holding the tiny bundle in Lily's arms. James chuckled at his nervousness and unceremoniously grabbed the sleeping Harry Potter and forced him into Sirius's shaking hands. As he held the infant awkwardly against his chest, his racing heartbeat finally slowed enough to be in sync with the child's.

8. The only thing that haunts him more than James's death is Lily's.

9. He often forgets that Harry isn't James.

10. He had always had the feeling he was going to be murdered.

He promises himself that he will die laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Slightly experimental.


End file.
